


A Flower in the Snow

by SamL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Big Gay Love Story, Cabin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Grief/Mourning, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Mountains, No Smut, Past Character Death, Photographs, Recovery, Sad Harry Styles, Sad and Sweet, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Snowball Fight, Strangers to Lovers, Tragedy, high mountains, his bff is a dog
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamL/pseuds/SamL
Summary: Louis vit avec Laska dans les hautes montagnes, quelque part dans un chalet, au sommet d'un mont. À plusieurs kilomètres de toute civilisation, il passe ses hivers isolé, rares sont les fois où il peut descendre au village le plus proche. Le froid lui gerce les lèvres mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sortir dès l'aube, pour prendre les plus beaux clichés des animaux qui vivent autour de lui. Entre deux arbres, au bord d'une rivières, Harry est roulé en boule, complètement glacé. Louis n'a jamais croisé personne ici avant.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

Le vent soufflait si fort dehors qu’il faisait claquer les volets dans un bruit sourd à intervalle régulier. Clac, Clac, Clac ! Il avait l’impression que le battant du volet -qu’il avait sûrement mal fermé- allait s’envoler. Ce ‘clac’ incessant contre sa fenêtre le rendait fou et de toute façon, il lui était impossible de fermer un oeil cette nuit. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains, grognant un peu en attrapant la lampe torche sous son oreiller et grognant encore plus quand il fallu s’extirper de ses draps. Laska qui était à ses pieds releva sa tête pour regarder son maitre se mettre debout, les deux pointes de ses oreilles blanches redressées sur le haut de sa tête. « Toi non plus tu ne dors pas hm… » Louis glissa ses doigts dans les poils de sa chienne pour lui offrir une caresse avant d’enfiler le pull en laine qui était posé sur la chaise à coté de son lit. En éclairant le réveil mécanique sur sa table de nuit, il vit qu’il n’était que 3h48. La nuit était loin d’être terminée. Le feu de cheminée avait fini par s’éteindre, c’est pour ça qu’il faisait si froid en sortant de sous ses draps. Dans un long soupir, le jeune homme s’approcha de sa fenêtre et tira ses rideaux bordeaux pour voir le volet battant taper à cause du vent. Le temps était particulièrement désagréable et l’idée d’ouvrir sa fenêtre ne l’enchantait guère. Il lança un regard à Laska, qui d’une certaine manière lui donnait du courage. Elle couina un peu, comme pour l’inciter à y aller, elle aussi voulait dormir visiblement. Louis lui sourit doucement avant qu’un énième claquement vienne le faire sursauter. Il se prépara mentalement à faire le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent qui s’engouffra dans la chambre fit voler les rideaux et un sifflement plus fort encore que le claquement du volet lui arracha une grimace. Il faisait si froid qu’il se prenait des flocons de neige en plein visage.

Dans un dernier claquement, il bloqua le volet avec le petit loquet métallique et referma aussitôt la fenêtre. Le vent quitta la pièce, faisant retomber les rideaux par la gravité. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers le lit, Laska n’y était plus. Le sifflement strident du vent lui faisait peur, il le savait… Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit puis posa ses genoux sur le tapis épais du sol pour se pencher sous le lit. Elle était là, roulée en boule et toute tremblante… « Hey ma Belle… C’est fini, tu peux revenir dans le lit. » Il avait un doux sourire sur le visage, comme si ça pouvait rassurer cet animal apeuré. Il tendit sa main vers la boule de poils et au bout de quelques secondes, elle vint nicher sa tête dans la paume de sa main pour y réclamer des caresses. Alors, Louis la caressa, d’abord doucement puis avec plus d’insistance, pour lui redonner confiance. Il se recula puis s’installa au bord de son lit. Quelques secondes après, il l’a vit reparaître, la queue battant de droite à gauche avant de sauter sur le lit et de reprendre sa place. Louis l’aimait cette petite bête, il l’aimait plus que tout. Ça faisait presque 5 ans qu’ils vivaient ensemble tous les deux. Il l’avait trouvée dans la montagne alors qu’elle n’était encore qu’un bébé, elle était frigorifiée, au bord de la mort. Alors Louis l’avait glissée dans son manteau pour la tenir au chaud le temps de descendre au village pour aller voir le vétérinaire. C’était un miracle qu’elle soit encore vivante. Louis avait été en colère pendant plusieurs jours, il était persuadé que quelqu’un l’avait déposée là haut pour s’en débarrasser… Ça le rendait malade qu’on puisse faire du mal à un animal. Alors, quand la chienne fut assez forte pour survivre, c’est elle qui adopta Louis. Ça s’était fait tellement naturellement que ça sonnait comme une évidence depuis le début. Maintenant, on pouvait dire que Laska était l’ombre de Louis (et inversement…).

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Louis avait pu constater que le calme était revenu. Le vent s’était calmé et en regardant par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le blanc à perte de vue et les montagnes qui brodaient le paysage. C’était ça qu’il aimait, c’était ça qui le rendait heureux -avec Laska bien sûr-. Après avoir rallumé le feu de cheminé, il avait rempli la gamelle de croquette à sa chienne avant de se préparer un chocolat chaud qu’il dégustait dans son canapé. C’était comme ça tous les matins. C’était le début de sa routine : cheminée ; croquette ; chocolat chaud ; douche ; puis c’était l’heure de sortir. Louis y tenait à cette routine. Depuis presque 8 ans qu’il vivait dans ce chalet perché dans la montagne, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une de ces actions dans un autre ordre le matin. Même quand Ernest habitait avec lui. D’ailleurs, le septuagénaire le regardait toujours du coin de l’oeil, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres pendant qu’il effectuait ses taches dans l’ordre. Il avait sa routine du matin, celle du midi et aussi celle du soir. Ernest ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi Louis y tenait tellement mais il n’avait jamais essayé de lui enlever ça. Bien que Louis aimait ses routines, il lui arrivait de temps en temps d’ajouter des éléments à celles-ci (comme Laska par exemple) ou d’en enlever parfois.

Mais pas le matin, parce qu’il tenait vraiment à celle-ci particulièrement. Même si Ernest ne voulait pas perturber Louis, il avait pris une décision qui allait bouleverser leur quotidien. Il approchait les 74 ans et ça devenait trop contraignant pour lui d’habiter si loin de tout, aussi haut dans la montagne. Il fallait qu’il redescende, qu’il se rapproche des commerces, de son médecin, de sa femme qui résidait dans un EHPAD. Ernest lui avait proposé de le suivre ou de lui laisser le chalet, lui allait vivre chez un ami quelques temps avant de trouver un appartement dans la vallée. Louis avait mis du temps avant de prendre sa décision. Cette annonce d’Ernest avait fait resurgir beaucoup d’angoisses chez Louis. Il s’était demandé si Ernest n’était pas en train de l’abandonner à son tour. « Je ne te mets pas à la porte Louis. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Tu es chez toi et tu le seras toujours… Je viendrais te voir, et tu viendras aussi d’accord ? Mais si tu ne veux pas rester seul ici, il y aura de la place pour toi aussi dans mon nouvel appartement. Il y aura toujours de la place pour toi avec moi mon grand. » Louis s’était répété ces mots en boucles dans sa tête avant de prendre sa décision. Il s’était également posé des milliers de questions. Se sentait-il capable d’être séparé de l’homme qui l’a sauvé ? Acceptait-il de changer sa routine ? « Il y aura de la place pour Laska aussi, évidement. » C’était ça qui avait fait pencher la balance. Parce que Laska était là depuis déjà un an avec eux et elle lui apportait une telle énergie qu’il se rendait compte que même seul ici, il ne le serait pas totalement. Il l’avait trouvée dans la montagne et il se sentait si bien dans ce chalet qu’il ne pouvait pas le quitter… Alors il était resté. Ça faisait 4 ans que sa nouvelle routine du matin s’était mise en place : il ne préparait plus le café à Ernest avant de se préparer son chocolat chaud. Au début, il avait continué de le faire par automatisme puis il avait fini par s’y faire… Il avait fini par s’habituer à ne plus le voir assis dans le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée avec un bouquin entre les mains et son éternel sourire au bord des lèvres. Il avait fini par s’habituer à ne plus l’entendre chantonner en préparant le repas le soir et à ne plus l’entendre rigoler des positions étranges de Laska lorsqu’elle dormait. Puis il y avait le « clic » de son appareil photo jetable. Ernest prenait tout et n’importe quoi en photo. Peut-être que c’est grâce à cette manie que Louis a eu envie de reprendre la photo. Louis s’était habitué parce qu’Ernest ne l’avait pas abandonné, ils continuaient de se voir au moins deux fois par semaine.

Après sa douche, Louis s’habillait de façon à pouvoir affronter le froid dehors pour plusieurs heures. Il partait généralement avec son petit traineau que Laska prenait plaisir à traquer. C’était une des activités qu’ils aimaient pratiquer tous les deux. Louis apportait toujours tout un tas de matériel photographique dans son sac à dos, pour être sûr de prendre les meilleurs photos des animaux qu’ils auraient la chance d’observer. Il connaissait si bien son coin de montagne qu’il savait où observer quoi, du chamois au lièvre en passant par le renard. Mais tous les jours, c’était un challenge. Rien ne lui garantissait de rapporter un beau cliché à la fin de son expédition. Il y a des jours où il ne voyait rien et rentrait penaud avec son chien. Mais ça ne faisait rien, Louis aimait quand même ça. C’était probablement pour cette raison qu’il en avait fait son métier : photographe animalier.

Après avoir attelé Laska, Louis vérifiait qu’il ne manquait rien dans son sac à dos. Il vérifiait que son Thermos de chocolat chaud soit bien fermé puis il s’installait debout à l’arrière de traineau pour plus de sensations. La balade pouvait commencer. Il lui suffisait de crier « Hop ! » Pour que Laska se mette à courir à une vitesse folle, faisant voler la neige sous le passage de ses pattes. L’air lui giflerait le visage s’il ne mettait pas ses lunettes de ski et qu’il ne remontait pas son tour de cou jusqu’à son nez. Il était si emmitouflé qu’on voyait à peine son visage. « Laska à droite ! » Puis la chienne tournait dans la direction demandée sans qu’il n’ai rien d’autre à faire. Un large sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres alors qu’il observait le paysage sombre du matin hivernal qui défilait sous ses yeux, même s’il n’y voyait pas grand chose. C’est ça le bonheur, se disait-il. Ils avaient fini par s’arrêter après quelques kilomètres de course, le jour se levait tout doucement et bien qu’il fasse très froid, Louis savait d’avance que ce serait une journée ensoleillée. Il éteignit sa lampe frontale quand il fit assez clair pour voir sans cette lumière artificielle. Ils s’étaient arrêtés près d’une rivière gelée bordée de rochers et entourés de sapins nus de neige à cause du vent de la nuit. Il savait que cet endroit était souvent visité par les animaux, alors ils s’installaient assez loin pour ne pas les déranger et assez près pour que Louis puisse prendre des clichés. Louis avait sa paire de jumelles collée à son regard et il scrutait absolument toute la zone. Il s’arrêta sur deux perdrix des neiges en train de picorer dans la poudre blanche. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent alors qu’il se penchait derrière son appareil photo posé sur le trépied. Son oeil bleu vint se coller dans le viseur de l’appareil pour cadrer les deux oiseaux. On pouvait à peine les distinguer à l’oeil nu, alors qu’en photo, Louis arrivait à les faire ressortir du décors. Il pris plusieurs clichés, un air satisfait sur le visage jusqu’à ce que les deux perdrix ne s’envolent. Laska se roulait dans la neige à côté de lui. Il reprit ses jumelles, à l’affut d’un autre signe de vie ici.

De la buée s’échappait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes quand il aperçut une masse noire un peu plus loin, entre deux sapins, proche de l’eau. Il n’arrivait pas à distinguer de quoi est-ce qu’il s’agissait. Un simple rocher peut-être ? Un animal ? Oui, mais lequel ? Louis les connaissait tous et de là où il était, ses jumelles ne lui permettaient pas de voir assez distinctement ce qu’il voyait. Alors à nouveau, il glissa son oeil derrière le viseur optique de son appareil, puis il zooma au maximum pour essayer de comprendre. Une chose était sûre : ce n’était pas un rocher. En se concentrant bien, Louis pouvait voir la forme noire bouger très légèrement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son souffle presque coupé quand il comprit. Ce n’était pas un animal non plus, c’était quelqu’un. Il se recula vivement de l’appareil, comme s’il venait de le brûler. Sa bouche était grande ouverte par la surprise et comme si Laska avait compris que quelque chose clochait, elle s’était redressée en penchant la tête vers son maître. « Bordel… » Louis avait dit, principalement pour lui même. Il était sûr que ce qu’il avait vu, c’était quelqu’un, parce qu’il avait vu deux jambes repliées contre un corps… Est-ce qu’il était… Non, Louis était sûr de l’avoir vu bouger. Personne ne venait jamais ici, en 8 ans, Louis n’avait jamais croisé personne et Ernest non plus, c’était trop dangereux pour les randonneurs de venir ici, il n’y avait même pas de station de ski proche d’ici. Elles étaient de l’autre côté toutes les attractions touristiques. Louis ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Il se disait que s’il y avait quelqu’un ici à une heure si hâtive c’est qu’il avait probablement passé la nuit dehors. Louis se souvenait de la tempête qu’il y avait eu dans la nuit et ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des billes. Si cette personne était là depuis aussi longtemps qu’il le pensait, sa vie était probablement en danger.

Il fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos, avala d’une traite sa tasse de chocolat chaud et attela de nouveau Laska. « Hop ! Tout droit ma belle ! ». Ils s’arrêtèrent quelques mètres avant d’arriver devant le corps roulé en boule dans la neige. Il détacha la chienne pour qu’elle le suive puis doucement, il s’approcha de la masse noire. « Heho…? » Dit-il en s'avançant à pas de loup. Il n’était pas vraiment rassuré, ne sachant pas sur quoi il allait tomber, peut-être sur quelqu’un de dangereux. Laska y alla plus franchement, reniflant la personne en tournant autour d’elle. « Doucement Laska. » La chienne se mit à aboyer et Louis se figea en entendant un grognement venant de la personne couchée par terre. Une tête se releva, sortant des couches de vêtements pour atterrir droit devant Louis. D’ailleurs, il osait à peine respirer. C’était un garçon… Ses paupières papillonnaient avant de pouvoir ouvrir ses yeux complètement. Il était en train de dormir. Le garçon passa son regard de Louis à Laska en fronçant ses sourcils. Il eu carrément un mouvement de recule quand la chienne s’approcha de lui. « Je… J’ai peur du chien. » Louis n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était presque sous le choc. « Pardon ? » Il demanda, pas trop sûr d’avoir bien entendu ce que le garçon venait de dire tellement sa voix était enrouée, comme s’il n’avait pas parlé depuis des jours et que sa gorge était douloureuse. « Votre chien me fait peur… » Louis ricana en guise de réponse avant de demander à sa chienne de venir près de lui -ce qu’elle fit immédiatement- « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir peur de Laska. » Le silence qui s’en suivit le laissa perplexe, ses sourcils étaient toujours aussi froncés alors que ses doigts se perdait dans le pelage de l’animal entre ses jambes.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Le garçon était frigorifié, Louis pouvait le voir à ses lèvres bleues et à son teint presque violacé. Il était en hypothermie, il se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour parler d’ailleurs. Il n’eut aucune réponse, encore une fois. « Vous vous êtes perdus ? » Toujours le silence. « Je vais appeler les secours. » Louis l’informa en cherchant son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa combinaison, il ne savait pas si ça captait bien ici, mais il fallait essayer. « Non ! » Un cri éraillé avait soudainement brisé le silence. Il n’avait pas dû parler depuis longtemps puisque ce simple mot l’avait fait tousser. Il avait l’air si mal en point que Louis ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à rien faire. Il s’approcha assez de lui pour s’accroupir et l’aider à s’assoir dans la neige. Leur proximité lui laissait l’occasion de voir le vert de ses yeux. Entre autre, parce qu’il y avait du rouge tout autour. Louis ne savait pas si c’était le froid qui faisait ça, le vent, la fatigue ou peut-être avait beaucoup pleuré… Ce qu’il pouvait voir, c’est qu’ils avaient plus ou moins le même âge et que son visage dégageait un sentiment peu confortable. Comme de la mélancolie, ou pire encore. « Pourquoi non ? » Louis osa tout de même demander, parce que son refus catégorique était étrange et qu’il n’annonçait rien de bon. « Je… Je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve… » La voix était faible et le regard émeraude du garçon s’humidifia. Il semblait si vulnérable comme ça que Louis devait réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. « Vous ne voulez pas allez à l’hôpital ? » Les sourcils de Louis étaient froncés et il lançait des regards à Laska de temps en temps, comme pour chercher un soutien dans ses yeux bleus. « Surtout pas… » Ses mots qui s’échappaient péniblement de ses lèvres rendait Louis nerveux. Est-ce qu’il devait aller contre la volonté de cet homme en appelant les secours ou est-ce qu’il devait respecter ça, sans pour autant le laisser ici ? Il lâcha un long soupire avant de se relever. « Je vais vous amener chez moi. » Il n’avait pas d’autre choix de toute façon. Il attrapa la luge derrière eux et la rapprocha du garçon, attachant le harnais de Laska à la ligne de trait. « Quoi… Non ce… n’est vraiment pas… nécessaire je vous assure… » Ses mots étaient entre-coupés par ses tremblements. Bien sûr que c’était nécessaire. « Je ne vais sûrement pas vous laissez mourir ici. Je ne veux pas qu’on retrouve votre corps au printemps et avoir ça sur la conscience. Alors c’est soit ça, soit les secours. C’est vous qui choisissez. » Louis était ferme mais il sentait bien que c’était la seule solution. Alors, sans plus broncher, l’homme se laissa glisser dans la luge avec l’aide de Louis. Comme Louis gardait toujours une couverture de survie de son sac à dos au cas où il arrivait quelques chose, il la glissa sur le corps du jeune homme le temps du trajet. Il s’assura que tout allait bien avant de donner le top départ à Laska. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu’il n’arrivait pas à profiter du paysage cette fois-ci. Son regard était concentré sur l’inconnu à moitié conscient dans la luge. Ses mains tremblaient sur les poignées, à cause du stress.

❄︎

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au chalet une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le garçon pouvait à peine marcher tant il était frigorifié. Louis l’avait aidé à s’installer dans le canapé face à la cheminée le temps qu’il lui fasse couler un bain chaud. La priorité actuelle était de réchauffer son corps glacé, après il improviserait. Il l’entendait claquer des dents depuis le salon alors qu’il réglait l’eau chaude de la baignoire. Laska était assise à côté de lui et il avait l’impression qu’elle le regardait avec interrogation, l’air de lui demander ce qu’un étranger faisait chez eux. « Ne dis rien s’il te plait… » Il souffla en la fixant, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose… « Je sais ce que tu penses, que je déraille complètement et que je n’aurais jamais dû le ramener ici. Je sais, je sais, il aurait fallu que j’appelle les secours… » Il plongea sa main dans l’eau, pour vérifier que la température n’était ni trop froide, ni trop chaude. La baignoire se remplissait rapidement, alors il se décida à rejoindre le garçon, s’asseyant doucement à coté de lui alors qu’il était roulé le boule sous un plaid, le regard dans le vide. Il avait l’air absent, les quelques boucles qui lui tombaient sur le visage ne semblaient même pas le déranger. Louis avait presque envie de lui dégager le visage délicatement mais il ne fit rien, c’était un geste trop intime pour quelqu’un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer. « Vous êtes vous réchauffé ? » Question idiote, au vu de ses doigts qui tremblaient sur le bord de la couverture en laine. Il ne répondait rien, le regard toujours perdu au loin, c’était comme si il n’était pas vraiment là. « Hey… » Louis avait posé sa main sur son épaule, espérant le faire revenir à la réalité avec ce geste. Ça avait eu l’air de fonctionner puisqu’il eut un léger sursaut, plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Louis. Il était revenu, pourtant, Louis avait l’impression d’avoir un fantôme sous ses yeux. « C’est un peu bizarre mais… Je vous ai fait couler un bain, vous allez en avoir besoin pour vous réchauffer… » Il se racla un peu la gorge, histoire de faire passer ce moment un peu gênant plus facilement. « Oh… Merci mais ce n’était pas nécessaire… » Les joues du garçon rosirent légèrement alors que son regard émeraude s’ancrait dans l’azur de Louis. « Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez sur mon canapé. » C’était encore plus gênant, alors il tenta l’humour pour se débarrasser de ce moment le plus vite possible. Il aurait tellement aimé que sa chienne sache parler, pour qu’elle puisse le sortir de cette situation. Parce qu’il avait l’impression de patauger dans une mare. C’est vrai qu’en y repensant, faire couler un bain à un inconnu qu’il venait de recueillir chez lui, ce n’était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ses joues à lui aussi devenaient brulantes. « Dans la baignoire c’est ok ? » Visiblement, malgré un moral plutôt macabre, le garçon savait répondre avec humour lui aussi. Louis ne savait pas vraiment si c’était une plaisanterie mais il décida de le prendre ainsi. « Sûrement pas ! » Il se mis à rire franchement alors qu’il pouvait voir sur le visage du jeune homme, l’ombre d’un minuscule sourire. Ce n’était presque rien, il était à peine visible. D’ailleurs il s’effaça presque aussitôt, mais c’était assez pour que Louis soit fier et ait envie de le faire sourire à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain ? » Il reprit son sérieux, parce que l »eau du bain allait finir par refroidir et que le garçon semblait toujours autant frigorifié. « Oui, probablement… » Il attendit qu’il bouge un peu sur le canapé pour s’approcher. Quand il fut plus ou moins droit sur ses deux jambes et prêt à avancer, Louis lui indiqua seulement la porte de la pièce avec sa main pour qu’il puisse s’y rendre seul. Il lui avait déposé des vêtements propres et des serviettes chaudes pour qu’il puisse se changer après, inutile de remettre des vêtements trempés.

Pendant la demi-heure où un mystérieux bouclé prenait son bain chez lui, Louis avait eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Il repensait à ses mots « je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve », ça lui faisait froid dans le dos de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, ça lui fichait la frousse en réalité. Et s’il avait recueilli un criminel chez lui ? Peut-être qu’actuellement, un meurtrier était en train de prendre un bain à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait. Une angoisse terrible montait en lui, pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à se dire qu’une chose pareille puisse être vraie. Peut-être que c’était autre chose, mais dans ce cas-là, ses mots n’avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Qui pouvait bien vouloir se cacher dans la montagne, au beau milieu de nul part et ne pas vouloir être retrouvé ? À part un fugitif, ou peut-être un suicidaire. Louis souffla et ses muscles se tendirent un peu quand il entendit le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir. Il avait enfilé les vêtements que Louis lui avait mis de côté. C’était un vieux jogging et un pull en laine avec des motifs jacquards. Ça se voyait que le pantalon appartenait à Louis puisqu’il lui remontait au dessus des chevilles. En s’approchant du garçon, Louis lui tendit la main, un doux sourire plaqué sur le visage. « Je ne me suis pas présenté, mais je suis Louis. » Il eut un énième moment de silence, pendant lequel le garçon devait se demander s’il devait attraper la main tendue de son hôte ou non. Le sourire de Louis s’élargit, comme pour l’inciter à le faire, il y avait une forme de bienveillance dans son geste et dans son regard. Ça avait dû fonctionner, car une main un peu fébrile vint l’attraper et la secouer légèrement. « Harry… »

❄︎

« Un thé vous ferait plaisir Harry ? » Louis s’activait dans la cuisine depuis plusieurs minutes parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à tenir en place depuis qu’Harry était sorti de la salle de bain. « Oui… Oui pourquoi pas. Merci… » La voix du bouclé était toujours aussi fébrile. Il s’était installé à nouveau devant la cheminée. Il faisait bon dans le chalet mais Harry avait tout de même du mal à se réchauffer, Louis pouvait le voir. À moins que ses mains tremblaient pour une autre raison. Il avait essayé de discuter un peu avec lui mais Harry ne semblait pas très bavard. « Avec un peu de lait ? » Louis demanda, parce que lui, c’est comme ça qu’il aimait son thé. « Oui… » Il répondit presque dans un souffle, il semblait épuisé, encore plus que tout à l’heure. Louis n’avait pas essayé de lui demander ce qu’il faisait si haut dans les montagnes, seul, avec juste un sac à dos et une paire de raquettes aux pieds. C’était trop tôt pour ça et Louis n’était pas sûr de trouver une formule adéquat pour le faire. Il continuait cependant de se demander s’il n’avait pas une homme recherché par tout le pays sous son toit. Il était pourtant là, à lui préparer un thé, comme ci tout était normal. Lui qui ne recevait jamais personne d’autre que Ernest ici, ça lui faisait tout drôle… En lui tendant la tasse fumante, Harry lui adressa une esquisse de sourire en guise de remerciement et Louis prenait ça pour une victoire.

Le silence qui s’installait autour d’eux à mesure qu’ils buvaient n’était pas pesant puisque dans la tête de Louis, c’était l’inverse du silence. C’était carrément un orchestre de symphonie, ça lui faisait presque mal au crâne. Il pensait à tellement de choses qu’il n’arrivait plus à aligner ses idées correctement. C’était Harry, assis à quelques mètres de lui, qui le rendait complètement fou. « Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j’appelle les secours ? » Louis avait fini par rompre la tranquillité sans même s’en rendre compte. C’était comme s’il s’était mis à penser à voix haute. Il s’en rendit compte seulement quand Harry lui répondit. « Je vous l’ai déjà dis, je ne veux pas que l’on me retrouve. » Il avait eu l’air surpris par sa question, c’est vrai que Louis n’avait pas encore évoqué les circonstances de leur rencontres, mais il se doutait bien que ça allait arriver à un moment où un autre. « Pourquoi ? » Louis savait qu’il ne devrait pas insister, mais sa curiosité le poussait à essayer de gratter des informations. Mais la seule réponse qu’il obtenu fut un haussement d’épaules de la part de son interlocuteur. Harry n’était pas bavard et ça se confirmait, ses réponses avaient déjà tendance à être brève mais là, il n’essayait même plus. Louis attendit quelques secondes puis il tenta un autre sujet, sans trop s’éloigner de celui-ci pour autant. « Vous n’êtes pas d’ici alors ? » Il sirota une gorgée de thé citronné en regardant Harry à travers la fumée de sa boisson. Harry avait le regard rivé sur le liquide ocre dans son mug, il semblait hésiter à lui répondre, puis finalement, il secoua simplement sa tête de droite à gauche, en murmurant un « Non » à peine audible. « Vous comptiez aller où ? » Louis renchérit, parce que même si les réponses d’Harry sont brèves et vagues, il a l’impression de tenir un bout et que peut-être, en insistant un peu, il pourrait obtenir des infirmations utiles. « Peu importe, le plus loin possible. » Harry était probablement en train de commencer à s’agacer, parce qu’il faisait tourner la tasse dans ses mains et qu’il ne buvait pas une seule goute de thé, et qu’il avait un léger rictus sur les lèvres. Il avait l’air plus nerveux que triste maintenant, son regard était légèrement assombri, Louis n’y voyait pourtant pas de colère. Mais tout de même, sa curiosité l’empêchait de s’arrêter là, alors qu’il aurait dû le faire déjà bien plus tôt. « Loin de quoi ? ».

Cette fois-ci, Louis entendit le soupire du garçon. Son manque de réponse lui prouvait qu’il était allé trop loin. Il se mordilla la lèvre du bas et posa son mug sur la table basse avant de commencer à se triturer les doigts nerveusement. Il n’avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, c’était probablement l’un de ses défauts, les limites, fallait qu’il les dépassent au moins une fois pour comprendre. « Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas c’est vrai mais… Comprenez que je veuille vous connaître un minimum. » Même là, Louis n’assumait pas complètement son erreur. Il aurait dû pourtant, parce que ce qu’il insinuait n’était pas correcte. Dans le fond, ça voulait dire _Vous pouvez bien répondre à mes questions, puisque je vous héberge chez moi._ Mais ce n’est pas ce que Louis voulait dire, ce n’était même pas ce qu’il pensait réellement. Il aurait dû s’excuser, c’est tout. « Je ne vais pas rester Louis, après le thé je repars. » Harry avala plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson chaude, comme s’il voulait la finir vite, pour partir rapidement. Mais Louis avait les sourcils froncés, parce qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’Harry veuille partir si vite. Louis ne voyait pas bien comment le jeune homme pourrait repartir tout de suite. Même s’il semblait s’être réchauffé, les poches violacées sous ses yeux verts ne laissait qu’entrevoir l’immensité de la fatigue qui avait emparée son corps. « Impossible, vous devez reprendre des forces avant de reprendre la route. Vous n’en avez plus aucune. Depuis combien de temps n’avez-vous pas dormi ? Puis vos vêtements sont dans le sèche linge. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, comme si ça faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de vrai moment de sommeil qu’il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d’une date exacte. Il aurait pourtant dû être en mesure de répondre comme tout le monde « Hier soir » ou peut-être « Ce matin », mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il était un peu embarrassé pour ses vêtements, c’est vrai qu’il n’allait pas -en plus de tout ça- partir avec les vêtements que lui avait prêté Louis… « Je peux vous prêter un lit si c’est ce dont vous avez besoin. » Louis proposa, juste avant avoir terminé son thé citronné et avoir reposé sa tasse sur la table basse. « Je vous en dois déjà plusieurs, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse. » Harry semblait gêné par la proposition de Louis, bien qu’elle était alléchante. Harry avait horreur d’avoir le sentiment de s’imposer. Louis ricana doucement en secouant sa tête. Il ne faisait pas ça pour être redevable, loin de là. Comme ses cernes prenaient pratiquement toute la place sur son visage, Louis l’accompagna jusqu’à l’ancienne chambre d’Ernest. Il faisait toujours bon ici et les draps étaient recouverts d’une couverture en laine de plusieurs carrés de couleurs différents. Verts, rouges, jaunes, bleus… Harry ne pouvait pas avoir froid ici. Il lui ferma même les volets pour qu’il puisse se reposer convenablement. « Merci infiniment Louis… » Il y avait comme du soulagement dans sa voix, Louis ne pu répondre par rien d’autre qu’un sourire sincère et réconfortant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui pour revenir au salon avec Laska.

Quelque chose d’étrange émanait d’Harry, Louis n’arrivait pas tellement à identifier ce que c’était mais il pouvait ressentir la tristesse du garçon. Elle semblait si grande qu’il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait la toucher du bout du doigt. Sa mélancolie était dessinée sur son visage, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix… Il ne le connaissait pas, mais le peu qu’il avait vu de lui le laissait croire qu’il était en train de se noyer dans quelque chose de noir. Peut-être que c’était pour cette raison qu’il avait décidé de ne pas l’envoyer à l’hôpital, pour ne pas qu’on lui tire sur le pied. Louis au contraire, voulait le tirer par la main, vers la surface peut-être. Au moins le temps qu’il reprenne son souffle. Il espérait que son hospitalité lui offre un peu d’oxygène dans les poumons pour pouvoir affronter l’apnée des prochaines nuits sans sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s’était réveillé en fin d’après-midi. Il faisait déjà nuit quand il est apparu, les cheveux en vrac dans le salon. Louis était la tête plongée sur son ordinateur à trier les quelques photos qu’il avait eu le temps de prendre ce matin. Il en profitait pour regarder celles des jours précédents aussi. Il était si concentré qu’il n’avait même pas entendu les pas discrets d’Harry. C’est en voyant Laska remuer un peu la queue, couchée dans son panier qu’il releva le regard pour se poser sur Harry. « Oh ! Bien dormi ? », il demanda un doux sourire sur les lèvres, retirant la paire de lunettes qui était posée sur son nez. « Oui… J’ai dormi longtemps ? » La voix enrouée d’Harry était encore pleine de sommeil. « Je dirais… Environ toute la journée. Ça vous a fait du bien ? » Louis pouvait entendre le léger soupir que venait de pousser Harry alors qu’il regardait la nuit par la fenêtre. Peut-être pensait-il reprendre la route après avoir dormi mais avec la nuit tombée, Louis ne le laisserait jamais faire. « Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça… » Harry avait parlé tout bas, sûrement pour lui-même, le regard rivé sur le parquet.

Louis se redressa doucement sur sa chaise et après quelques secondes de silence, il se releva pour s’approcher un peu du garçon. « Comment c’était censé se passer ? » Il tenta de camoufler son inquiétude, parce que Harry n’avait pas l’air bien d’un seul coup. Sa voix avait pris un tout nouveau ton, comme s’il était en colère contre lui même. « Peu importe… Pas comme ça dans tous les cas. » Il parlait presque en chuchotant. Louis n’arrivait pas à savoir ce que ses mots voulaient dire, mais il ne valait mieux pas insister cette fois-ci. Quand Harry releva le regard vers lui, ses yeux verts étaient embués de larmes. Il semblait si vulnérable comme ça, tout petit au milieu du salon, que Louis aurait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras s’il n’était pas un parfait inconnu. À la place, il trouva judicieux de changer de sujet. « Vous avez faim ? J’ai prévu une tartiflette pour ce soir. Vous aimez ça ? » Louis quitta Harry pour se diriger vers la cuisine, d’un pas énergique pour ne pas laisser la mélancolie envahir la pièce. Il espérait que son geste fasse s’envoler la tristesse et que l’évocation d’une tartiflette pour le dîné laisse place à une petite vague de bonheur chez Harry. « Je ne vais pas rester. » Louis s’arrêta brusquement en chemin, à quelques pas de l’îlot central de la cuisine ouverte. Il pivota pour se retrouver face à Harry à nouveau, plusieurs mètres les séparaient cette-fois. « Ah ? Et vous allez aller où ? » Les sourcils en l’air, Louis l’interrogeait sérieusement. « Je… » Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il avait l’air tout penaud au milieu du salon à ne pas savoir quoi répondre… « Vous savez qu’il fait nuit et qu’on est à des dizaines de kilomètres de toute autre civilisation ? Sans parler du froid, de la neige et… Des ours ! » Louis s’exprimait avec de grands gestes, il gesticulait dans tous les sens en pointant une fenêtre de la main pour lui montrer la nuit noire, le froid, la neige et… les ours. « Des ours ? » Demanda Harry, surprit, comme s’il n’avait jamais entendu parler des ours qui vivent dans cette montagne. « Oui, vous m’avez bien entendu. Il y en a souvent un qui rode où vous étiez ce matin, vous ne l’avez pas croisé ? » Le visage d’Harry avait légèrement pâlit alors qu’il regardait Louis en fronçant ses sourcils, l’air interrogateur. Il restait silencieux, attendant probablement que Louis poursuive. « Je vous charrie Harry. Il n’y a pas d’ours ici. » Louis ne pouvait pas contenir son sourire, fier de son petit manège dans lequel Harry a marché tête baissée. « Vous m’avez fait peur… » Un soupir de soulagement échappa des lèvres du bouclé. Louis s’est mis à rire, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. Son rire brisait la glace et faisait très légèrement sourire Harry. C’était le troisième micro sourire qu’il arrivait à lui arracher. Il les compterait encore et encore, jusqu’à en obtenir des vrais.

D’un signe de la main, Louis invita Harry à le suivre jusqu’à la cuisine. « J’adore la tartiflette. » La voix douce et un peu timide d’Harry avait fait se retourner Louis, un large sourire sur le visage. Ça voulait dire qu’il acceptait de rester et ça ne pouvait pas le rassurer d’avantage. « C’est parfait ! Vous voulez bien m’aider à la préparer ? » Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine dorénavant. Louis était dos à lui pour se laver les mains sous le robinet de l’évier, Harry lui tendit un torchon pour qu’il puisse les essuyer sans laisser des goutes partout sur le parquet. « Seulement si vous acceptez de me tutoyer. » Annonça directement Harry, en prenant la place de Louis derrière l’évier en granite, pour à son tour passer ses mains sous le jet d’eau tiède. « Ok, toi aussi dans ce cas. Bon, je recommence. Tu veux bien m’aider à préparer la tartiflette ? » Il demanda en essuyant ses mains sur le torchons qu’Harry lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt. « Oui, s’il te plait. » la voix un peu rauque d’Harry était presque suppliante, ce qui étonna Louis mais il décida de ne faire aucun commentaire là dessus.

À la place, il sourit une énième fois puis alla chercher un sac de pommes de terre dans l’arrière cuisine, attrapant deux économes au passage dans le tiroir à couverts.

La cuisine était rustique bien que modernisée par les soins de Louis. Les placards en bois avaient été repeints en vert anglais et ornementés de jolies poignées dorées. Il avait installé un grand ilot central de la même couleur au centre de la pièce, la rendant plus spacieuse encore. C’était une grande cuisine ouverte où Louis aimait passer du temps. Ils prirent le temps de rincer les pommes de terre avant de commencer à les éplucher. Si au début le silence régnait dans la pièce, ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Louis voulait profiter de ce moment pour essayer d’en savoir un peu plus sur Harry, parce qu’à part lui avoir dit qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on le retrouve, il ne savait rien… « Comment tu t’es retrouvé là ce matin ? Ce n’est pas un endroit très fréquenté… » Pour ne pas dire complètement déserté. « Difficile à dire. Le hasard probablement. » Répondit Harry, la tête penchée sur le plan de travail noir où il laissait tomber les épluchures. Louis ne croyait pas vraiment au hasard, pour lui, tout avait un but et se retrouver à cet endroit précis, ça avait forcement une signification. Peut-être que le but, c’était leur rencontre. « Tu as passé la nuit dehors ? » Il demanda, parce que ça posait forcement questions. Il avait déjà dû mettre plusieurs heures pour arriver jusqu’à cet endroit puis la façon dont il était frigorifié, ça témoignait d’une présence dans la neige de probablement plusieurs heures. « Oui… » Harry arrêta ses gestes, sûrement gêné par cette confession. Louis l’avait entendu déglutir bruyamment.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, il se souvenait seulement du vent terrible qui avait fait claquer ses volets, il avait regardé dehors sans savoir qu’à quelques kilomètres, quelqu’un était sous cette tempête, certainement danger et mort de peur. S’il avait su, il ne l’aurait pas laissé là-bas. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir de toute façon ? Il avait les yeux rivés sur les épluchures de pomme de terre sur le plan de travail en granit noir. Un léger soupir lui échappa alors qu’il releva son visage vers Harry pour le regarder un peu. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête. « Ce n’était pas la première nuit que tu as passée dehors c’est ça ? » La question lui échappa des lèvres alors qu’il rassemblait les déchets avec ses mains pour les jeter à la poubelle, c’était difficile de ne pas fixer Harry pour analyser ses réactions. « Je ne suis pas un sans abri si c’est la question que tu te poses Louis. » Il avait répondu si vite, comme s’il s’était senti vexé que Louis puisse insinuer un truc pareil. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait dit, ni même pensé. « Non, ce n’est pas la question que j’ai posée. » Ses sourcils étaient froncés, tandis qu’il se tournait face au bouclé pour cette fois-ci, pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry soupira, visiblement agacé. Il posa l’économe sur le plan de travail pour planter son regard droit dans celui de Louis. D’un coup, Louis semblait intimidé, c’était lui qui faisait tout petit au milieu de la cuisine cette-fois. « Écoute Louis, je comprends que tu te poses des questions, mais il y a des choses dont je ne veux pas parler. Je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve, parce que j’ai tout quitté. Ma famille, mon travail, mon appart… Tout. Je suis parti, c’est tout. »

Louis pouvait sentir la voix d’Harry qui vrillait un peu sur la fin, comme si dire ces mots à voix haute lui faisait mal, comme si ça prenait tout son sens quand ça sortait de sa bouche. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler alors qu’il attrapait de nouveau l’économe et qu’il se remettait à éplucher plus rapidement. Louis se sentait bête, hochant simplement la tête en s’excusant silencieusement de son comportement déplacé, même si Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. Comme l’ambiance n’était plus au beau fixe, Louis brancha une petite enceinte Bluetooth et sélectionna une playlist au hasard sur Spotify. Même s’ils ne parlaient pas, il y avait au moins un fond sonore dans la maison, qui rendait l’atmosphère moins pesante.

Quand toutes les pommes de terre furent épluchées en coupées en gros cubes, ils les plongèrent dans la grande casserole d’eau bouillante déjà sur le feu depuis un quart d’heure. Il était temps de s’attaquer aux oignons, Louis détestait ça, parce qu’à chaque fois, dès la première seconde, il se mettait à pleurer, c’était souvent un vrai carnage. Cette fois-ci n’avait pas loupé. À peine l’oignon était-il coupé en deux que de grosses larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Il priait pour que Harry reste concentré sur son oignon à lui et ne daigne pas relever la tête vers lui. Mais c’était impossible, vu comment il se mettait à renifler. Il ronchonna dans son coin, marmonnant des trucs que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il n’osait pas croiser le regard d’Harry qu’il sentait pourtant sur lui. « Ça va ? » S’enquit Harry en voyant les chaudes larmes dévaler les joues du châtain. « Ou… Ouais. Pourquoi ? » La voix de Louis était un peu fragile et absolument pas convaincante. Il espérait cependant que ce petit mensonge passe inaperçu et qu’Harry ne dise rien de plus à ce sujet. « Parce que tu pleures et que t’es tout rouge. » Il y avait une toute petite pointe d’amusement dans sa voix, alors qu’il ne quittait pas des yeux Louis. « C’est l’oignon, t’inquiète… » Son visage était trempé de larmes et très vite, il ne voyait plus rien du tout, ça lui piquait tellement les yeux qu’il n’arrivait même plus à les ouvrir.

Il sentit Harry lui attraper le poignet pour lui mettre un mouchoir dans la main, il le remercia en marmonnant encore alors qu’il se frottait les yeux avec le tissu. Il ne savait plus si il était rouge à cause de ses larmes ou à cause de la honte qu’il ressentait.

Quand il pu enfin rouvrir ses yeux, Harry avait pris son oignon et était en train de l’émincer pour lui.

❄︎

L’odeur du reblochon fondu embaumait l’entièreté de la maison alors que les deux garçons mangeaient en silence. Seuls le bruit des couverts dans l’assiette et le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée les tenaient éveillés. Laska était couchée aux pieds de Louis, prête à avaler un morceau de lardon qui tomberait par terre. Les expressions d’Harry étaient indéchiffrables, il avait un air impassible que Louis ne comprenait pas. Son visage était fermé, lui arracher un sourire était difficile, voire impossible et il avait toujours replié sur lui-même. Il était comme recroquevillé sur sa chaise, mangeant à peine quelques bouchées alors que le plat allait refroidir. Il n’osait rien dire, de peur de déranger le silence que Harry avait l‘air d’apprécier. Il osait à peine relever la tête vers le bouclé, parce que lui n’avait pas relevé la sienne de son assiette depuis le début du repas, plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre enrobée de fromage avant de la relâcher puis recommencer. « Tu n’aimes pas ça ? » Se lança finalement Louis après avoir avalé sa bouchée. « Si, pourquoi ? » Harry releva son visage pour le regarder, il n’avait pas l’air decomprendre ce qui lui faisait dire ça. « Je ne sais pas, tu n’as rien mangé… » reprit Louis en haussant ses épaules. Ce n’était pas un reproche évidemment, juste une constatation. « Je suis désolé, c’est juste que je n’ai pas très faim… » Harry avoua dans une légère grimace, avalant finalement une bouchée.

Louis sourit doucement, un regard rassurant à l’égard du garçon. Harry quant à lui baissa à nouveau sa tête sur son assiette et recommença à jouer avec sa fourchette. Combien de temps ça allait durer ? Louis trouvait ça déjà trop long. Ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Il n’avait pas l’impression que ce soit anodin. Il ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de voir les joues creuses d’Harry et son teint pale, presque malade. Et ses cernes, limite violacés, exprimants une fatigue autant physique que mentale. Louis se demandait sincèrement ce qui était arrivé à ce garçon pour qu’il ait l’air si malheureux, pour qu’il se retrouve perdu au milieu des montagnes enneigées, à quelques heures de la mort si Louis ne l’avait pas trouvé. Qu’avait-il pu se passer dans sa vie pour qu’il quitte tout, pour qu’il disparaisse sans vouloir être retrouvé, même par sa famille. À ces pensées, Louis sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Ce n’était pas qu’un simple pincement, c’était une compression vraiment désagréable, qui lui arrachait un frisson dans tout le corps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le touchait autant, parce qu’en vérité, il ne savait rien. Peut-être qu’à travers Harry, il se revoyait dix ans en arrière. Mais il y a 10 ans, la main d’Ernest lui a été tendue et grâce à lui, il a pu sortir la tête de l’eau. Peut-être que 10 ans plus tard, c’était à lui de tendre la main à Harry.

Doucement, Louis attrapa l’assiette avec laquelle le bouclé jouait encore. Ça ne servait à rien de faire durer ça plus longtemps. Il versa le contenu dans une boite qu’il rangea dans le frigidaire.

En se retournant, Harry se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, debout, les mains tremblantes. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Harry ? » S’inquiéta Louis en s’approchant doucement de lui. Ses mains qui tremblent témoignaient d’une angoisse que Louis ne comprenait pas, et surtout n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Il essayait d’avoir un regard apaisant mais il ignorait complètement si ça avait l’effet escompté. « Je… » Il bafouilla alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller très fort, comme si des larmes menaçaient de s’échapper. Louis ne comprenait définitivement pas, avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? Il n’osait pas s’approcher, ni dire quoi que ce soit d’autre qui risquerait de le faire craquer pour de bon. « Je… Je suis désolé… » sa voix éraillée arracha un frisson à Louis, les poils de ses avants-bras se dressèrent sous les manches de son pull en laine.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » Il réussit à articuler alors que le regard sans éclat d’Harry lui compressait la poitrine. « Pour tout ça… Pour la tartiflette, pour ce matin, d’être là, chez toi alors que tu n’as rien demandé, parce que tu te retrouves avec… _ça_ dans les pattes… » Il avait relevé son visage vers Louis au milieu de sa phrase et il avait fait un signe de la main pour se désigner en disant le mot « ça », comme s’il n’était qu’un vulgaire objet. Louis s’était senti offusqué et sur le coup, il n’avait rien su répondre. Il avait juste eu l’impression que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête tant ça lui semblait absurde. Mais il fallait qu’il choisisse ses mots avec précaution, parce qu’une maladresse pourrait être encore plus dévastatrice. Du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait. Il ne voulait pas blesser Harry, lui qui semblait l’être déjà bien assez.

« Harry enfin… Tu as tout faux. Ce n’est pas grave si tu n’as pas mangé ce soir, tu mangeras mieux demain. Et je te l’ai dis, tu ne me déranges pas, ta présence n’est pas un problème pour moi. Au contraire d’accord ? Je préfère que tu sois ici avec moi que tout seul dans les montagnes. Et ne te désigne pas en « ça », s’il te plait… » Il avait fait un pas vers lui mais n’avait pas oser poser de main réconfortante sur l’épaule du bouclé. C’était trop tôt pour ça, mine de rien, ils se connaissaient à peine, ils s’étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances étranges quelques heures plus tôt, c’est tout.

❄︎

Le lendemain, comme chaque matin, Louis se levait bien avant le soleil. À sa grande surprise, Harry se leva presque en même en que lui, à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Louis était tranquillement installé dans le canapé avec son bol de chocolat chaud et Laska était allongée à ses pieds. La maison était plongée dans un calme relaxant, le crépitement du feu de cheminée servait de fond sonore. Louis aimait ce calme dans lequel il se plongeait le matin, avant même que six heures ne sonne. Alors évidement, quand Harry apparut, ils furent presque aussi surpris l’un que l’autre de se voir déjà debout. Louis se redressa dans le canapé, essayant de se donner un minimum de prestance.

« Tu es déjà levé ? » Demanda Louis, étonné, oubliant toute forme de politesse. « Salut… Oui, toi aussi à ce que je vois ? »

Les joues de Louis se mirent doucement à rosir alors qu’il murmura un petit « Bonjour » en s’excusant. « Je suis toujours réveillé à l’heure là. » Harry grimaça en guise de réponse, comme si une chose pareille lui semblait improbable. Pour Louis, c’était normal, alors il haussa simplement les épaules avant de lui demander s’il voulait manger quelque chose. Harry secoua sa tête, sûrement trop timide pour dire oui. « Il te reste ta part de tartiflette d’hier pourtant. » Ajouta Louis, un air complètement sérieux sur le visage. Il disait ça comme s’il n’était pas 5h30 du matin. Harry mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que c’était de l’humour, et quand il comprit, il sourit, légèrement amusé par la blague. Il accepta tout de même de se faire servir une tasse de café après que Louis le lui ai proposé au moins trois fois. 

Harry s’était assit dans le canapé lui aussi et Laska venait lécher le bout de ses doigts. Si il avait eu peur d’elle la vieille, ce n’était plus du tout le cas maintenant. Il était fasciné par la couleur de ses yeux, d’un bleu si clair que l’intérieur de ses iris virait presque au blanc par endroits, comme ses poils. Harry avait rarement vu un husky entièrement blanc, il la trouvait absolument splendide et quelque peu unique. Louis quant à lui était parti prendre sa douche, parce que ça faisait parti de sa routine et qu’il ne pouvait pas tout changer par la simple présence du bouclé. En sortant de la salle de bain, il regardait Laska commencer à s’exciter sous le regard interrogateur d’Harry. Elle devait sentir que l’heure de leur balade approchait, elle ne voulait qu’une chose : courir pour retourner la poudreuse sous le passage de ses pattes. Louis échappa un rire en essuyant ses cheveux dans une serviette.

« Ça te dit de sortir avec nous ce matin ? »

Harry accepta, parce que de toute façon, il était trop tôt pour partir, il ne faisait même pas encore jour. D’ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi Louis n’attendait pas que le soleil se lève pour sortir Laska, se balader dans la neige quand il fait sombre, ça n’avait rien de rassurant, il le savait bien maintenant. Pour autant, il s’habilla de ses vêtements chauds. Tous les deux étaient emmitouflés dans leur combinaison de ski, prêts à affronter le grand froid des montagnes. Louis avait accroché une lampe sur son front et avait préparé un sac avec tout son matériel de photographie et son fidèle compagnon : Le Thermos de de chocolat chaud. Il avait réussi a glisser un paquet de cookies aux pépites de chocolats également, au cas où ils avaient un petit creux. Dans la poche avant de son sac à dos, il y avait tout ce dont pourrait avoir besoin Laska pendant la balade. Harry ne s’attendait certainement pas à autant de préparations, il fallait dire que Louis avait omis de préciser qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une simple balade. Ils partaient pour au moins deux heures, avec le traineau évidement. Ils ne partaient pas simplement se balader, ils partaient carrément en expédition.

Dehors, Harry regardait Louis avec les sourcils froncés. Il avait sorti le traineau sur lequel il l’avait ramené jusqu’ici la veille et il était en train d’enfiler son harnais de traction à Laska, avant de l’atteler à sa ligne de trait accrochée au traineau. « C’est ce que tu fais tous les matins ? » Questionna Harry, l’étonnement était facilement perceptible dans sa voix. Il observait ses moindres fais et gestes sans bouger, attendant patiemment qu’ils soient prêts à partir. « Ouais. » Louis répondit, le plus naturellement du monde.

« T’es prêt ? Tu n’as qu’à t’installer dans le traineau. » Louis poussa le sac qu’il avait déjà posé à l’intérieur pour faire de la place à Harry. Laska trépignait d’impatience, prête à partir au quart de tour dès que Louis donnerait le top départ. « Vraiment ? » Harry demanda, un sourcil arqué, comme s’il y avait un problème. « Je vais passer la promenade à faire la sieste dans un traineau ? » Louis le dévisagea un instant, il avait l’air sérieux en plus. Visiblement, la sieste, il l’avait faite la vieille déjà et ne se souvenait plus de la vitesse à laquelle Laska pouvait courir. « Ne sois pas insolent. Commence par rester assit, après on verra si tu es aptes à passer derrière. » Un sourire moqueur était plaqué sur le visage de Louis. Harry ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre mais Louis était certains qu’il ne serait pas déçu. Et encore, il n’y avait que Laska qui les tirait. Il ne faisait pas ce sport pour les sensations fortes, sinon, il aurait pris quinze Huskies.

Et quand Louis lança enfin le top départ à sa chienne, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Les boucles dépassant du bonnet d’Harry volaient dans les airs, la neige sautait dans tous les sens sous les pattes énergiques de Laska. Ils avaient le vent en pleine face et enfin, Harry comprit pourquoi Louis avait tenu à ce qu’il porte des lunettes de ski et qu’il remonte son écharpe jusque sur son nez. Le spectacle était absolument sublime, le paysage montagnard sombre défilait à toute vitesse sous leurs yeux ébahis. Louis y était habitué, mais quand même, il appréciait ça chaque jour de la même manière (plus peut-être). Ils ne voyait pourtant que l’ombre des arbres, la neige semblait noire et la lune leséclairait autant que la lampe frontale de Louis. Harry quant à lui, c’était avec des yeux émerveillés d’enfant qu’il regardait ce qui se passait. Il ne semblait même plus savoir ce qui l’étonnait le plus : la beauté du paysage, Laska répondant aux ordres de direction de Louis ou le simple fait qu’il était en train de se cramponner à un traineau pour se pas tomber dans le virages à 180 degrés que Louis faisait exprès de prendre. Laska semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se donner en spectacle, tandis que Louis, derrière, la dirigeait en se tenant fermement.

Alors qu’il la faisait slalomer entre les sapins enneigés, Louis entendit Harry crier. Son coeur se compressa dans sa poitrine, tellement qu’il failli lâcher la barre à laquelle il se tenait. Harry venait de crier et ça ressemblait à un cri de joie. Un cri qui lui venait des tripes et qui faisait palpiter le coeur de Louis. Les bras en l’air et les poings levés, Harry profitait, Harry semblait heureux. Louis le connaissait si peu, pourtant il avait l’impression que ce moment était précieux, qu’il fallait qu’il l’observe comme un diamant brute.

Après quelques mètres, ils se mirent à ralentir puis à s’arrêter complètement. Les mains de Louis tremblaient un peu et il savait que c’était à cause du cri qui a résonné longtemps entre les montagnes et qui résonnait encore dans sa tête. Harry se releva d’un bond, un large sourire sur le visage, laissant apparaitre deux fossettes bien creuses dans ses joues.Louis ignorait leur existence jusque là et il était tout penaud, les deux pieds piqués dans la neige comme un idiot, il n’avait jamais vu un tel sourire sur le visage de quelqu’un. « Wow, c’était génial ! Absolument génial ! » L’excitation dans sa voix étonnait encore plus Louis, et quand il s’accroupit devant Laska, Louis ne savait plus très bien qui faisait la fête à qui.

Ils se sont arrêtés un moment, le temps que Laska se repose et le temps qu’ils boivent une tasse de chocolat chaud et qu’ils trempent quelques cookies dedans. Le jour commençait lentement à se lever, ils étaient assis sur le tronc d’un arbre couché à la sortie d’une forêt. En face d’eux, c’était une étendue de blanc, il n’y avait juste de la neige à perte de vue et les sommets pourtour autour qu’il arrivaient dorénavant à distinguer. Louis avait sorti son appareil photo au cas où. Ses yeux ne faisaient qui scruter l’horizon, comme s’il scannait le paysage au rayon X. Harry à côté, caressait la tête de Laska qui était posée sur ses genoux, il lui racontait des choses que Louis n’écoutait que d’une oreille. Son regard s’arrêta net sur quelque chose et il lui fallut moins de trois secondes pour reconnaître le petit animal qui se promenait au loin. Il se cacha derrière son appareil pour prendre plusieurs photos au fur et à mesure que l’animal se déplaçait dans la neige. Il était à peine perceptible avec son pelage aussi blanc que la poudreuse. Sur les photos, Louis arrivait cependant à le faire ressortir, surtout grâce au bout de sa queue noire. Il s’en alla après plusieurs minutes et quand Louis retira l’appareil de devant ses yeux, Harry le fixait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? » Il demanda avec curiosité, il avait sûrement essayé de trouver dans le paysage mais c’était quasi impossible de le voir.

« Une hermine. » Louis tendit l’appareil photo à Harry et fit défiler la quinzaine de cliché qu’il avait eu le temps de prendre. Il souriait doucement. « Woah… Elle a l’air presque invisible, on dirait de la poésie… » Louis releva vivement sa tête vers Harry tandis qu’il faisait défiler les photos lui même, il avait l’air concentré sur ce qu’il était en train de découvrir. Louis était surpris, c’était la première fois qu’on lui disait une chose pareille et il se rendait compte à l’instant que c’était exactement le sentiment qu’il voulait transmettre à travers ses photos. « Tu as beaucoup de talent Louis. » Un sourire craqua ses joues alors qu’il rendait son appareil à Louis. Les deux fossettes étaient doucement creusées dans ses joues. Louis se disait que une heure avant, il ignorait complètement leur existence. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait jamais eu l’occasion de faire leur rencontre s’il n’avait pas proposé à Harry cette sortie. Lui qui semblait ne plus avoir envie de la vie, c’était comme si là, il s’accrochait à quelque chose. Louis ignorait combien de temps ça allait durer, parce que ça n’allait sûrement pas durer. Harry était blessé, Louis l’avait comprit dès l’instant où il l’avait vu dans la neige. Il était blessé et il avait besoin de guérir. Et même s’il aimerait le croire, une simple balade en traineau ne faisait pas guérir. Si la faible étincelle de joie qui éclairait Harry à cet instant venait à s’éteindre, elle aura au moins eu la chance d’exister, se disait Louis.

Leur expédition en fut réellement une puisqu’ils ne sont revenus que peu avant midi. Leur ventre criait famine et ils étaient tous aussi épuisés les uns que les autres. Pendant ces presque 5 heures de balade, Louis a changé un peu sa routine pour pouvoir montrer tous les meilleurs endroits du coin à Harry. Permis les meilleurs, une rivière se terminant en cascade puis un gigantesque lac gelé entouré des montagnes, sur lequel ils auraient pu faire du patin à glace s’ils en avaient eu. Ce lac, c’était de loin l’endroit préféré de Louis, bien qu’il fallait marcher plusieurs heures pour l’atteindre. Le plus fou dans leur promenade de 5 heures, c’est qu’ils n’ont croisé absolument personne. A part quelques animaux que Louis s’est empressé de photographier. C’était le calme absolu, l’isolement dont Harry avait besoin pour s’entendre réfléchir. Il allait partir aujourd’hui de chez Louis, il ne savait pas encore où mais ces montagnes lui semblait la meilleure échappatoire. Harry était d’ailleurs impressionné par toutes les connaissances qu’avait Louis de la faune et la flore de cet endroit, c’était comme s’il connaissait toutes les espèces qui y vivaient. Animal comme végétal. C’était agréable de l’entendre parler, parce qu’il était passionné, ça s’entendait.

De retour à la maison, ils prirent chacun leur tour une douche, parce que malgré le froid glacial, ils avaient fini par avoir chaud. Louis avait allumé la télévision sur une chaine d’informations, juste histoire d’avoir un fond sonore dans la maison. D’habitude, il ne l’allumait jamais, il préférait mettre un bon vinyle que de d’écouter les conneries qu’on pouvait entendre à la télé. Ils prirent le temps de terminer le plat de tartiflette avant que Harry ne s’en aille, Louis ne tenait pas à ce qu’il prenne la route le ventre vide surtout après une sortie de 5 heures. Malgré lui, il s’inquiétait, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de l’imaginer faire une bêtise. Il était redevenu mélancolique, Louis se demandait s’il aurait le droit au sourire agrémenté de fossettes en guise d’au revoir. Sûrement que non. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés dans l’entrée comme des idiots, Harry caressait Laska. Louis, sans savoir pourquoi, avait une boule dans le creux de l’estomac, il se sentait mal. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge était nouée. Il n’arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi, ça n’avait aucun sens. « Bon… Merci Louis pour… Pour absolument tout en fait. » Un petit rire s’échappa de leurs lèvres en même temps. Louis ne remarquait que maintenant qu’Harry avait les yeux verts. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais le visage d’Harry changea soudainement de couleur alors qu’il fixait quelque chose en face de lui, derrière Louis. Il fronça ses sourcils et se retourna vers l’écran de télévision. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour comprendre. La photo d’Harry était affichée en grand sur l’écran, à coté du présentateur du journal télé qui parlait.

_« Nous revenons sur la disparition inquiétante du jeune homme de 26 ans, Harry Styles. Cela fait maintenant plus de six jours qu’il n’a plus donné aucun signe de vie. Nous vous rappelons que si vous avez la moindre information à ce sujet, vous devez contacter le numéro qui s’affiche actuellement sur votre écran. Nous somme en direct avec le journaliste Arthur Lima. Bonjour Arthur, que savez-vous de la disparition du garçon, avez-vous du nouveau ?_

_-Bonjour Matthew, je suis en direct du domicile du disparu, Harry Styles. Comme vous l’avez dit plus tôt, cela fait presque une semaine qu’il a disparu dans des circonstances qui posent questions. L’ami avec qui il vit temporairement à lancé l’alerte quand il ne l’a pas vu rentrer du travail. Depuis, plus personne n’a de ses nouvelles, la derniers fois que son téléphone a émis un signal, c’était il y a cinq jours puis il le portable a été retrouvé dans une forêt à 15 minutes de son domicile._

_-Où en est l’enquête jusqu’à présent ?_

_-Une battue est organisée demain dans le secteur forestier où le téléphone portable à été retrouvé, les enquêteurs émettent plusieurs hypothèses mais espèrent recueillir des appels à témoin. Pour le moment, nous pensons qu’il pourrait s’agir d’une mauvaise rencontre. L’ami d’Harry affirme qu’il ne passe jamais dans les bois pour rentrer chez lui._

_-Merci Arthur, à bientôt. Voilà tout ce que nous savons de la disparition du jeune homme de 26 ans, nous vous rappelons que la moindre information peut être cruciale pour les enquêteurs. Le numéro continu de défiler sur vos écrans. Maintenant, parlons d’un sujet qui nous concerne tous. Que veulent dire les étiquettes sur les produits alimentaire, savons-nous vraiment ce que l’on mange ? Tout de suite, un reportage de Eva Ratovaski. »_

Louis avait perdu le fil depuis un moment déjà. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, si bien qu’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir tout entendu. Son corps tout entier se mis à frissonner, il était comme engourdi, lui donnant l’impression d'émerger d’un mauvais rêve. Il se retourna doucement vers Harry, parce que c’était la chose qu’il aurait déjà dû faire depuis longtemps. Son visage était livide, si blanc qu’il aurait pu se fondre dans la neige. Louis n’osait plus bouger, plus rien dire, il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’effondrer d’une seconde à l’autre. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Louis vit les jambes du bouclé se mettre à trembler dangereusement, les larmes lui montait aux yeux sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir et il se laissa tomber dans un cri déchirant, qui cette fois-ci, ressemblait à tout sauf de la joie. Un cri d’alarme, un cri de désespoir, de souffrance qui aurait pu faire fendre les murs du chalet. Louis le rattrapa de justesse, juste avant que ses genoux ne cognent le sol. Harry s’accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et Louis se fichait bien des principes maintenant. Il y avait Harry qui le tenait comme s’il allait mourir ce soir. Ses pleurs n’étaient que des cris qui broyaient un à un tous les organes du châtain. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Que pouvait-il bien dire pour le calmer ? Louis n’avait jamais eu à assister à une telle crise. Il ne savait même pas si elle était due à une tristesse immense, à une crise de panique ou quelque chose d’autre encore. Il avait envie de pleurer lui aussi, parce que ça lui faisait un mal de chien d’entendre des pleurs briser le silence de la montagne.

C’était comme le cri d’un loup en train d’agoniser.

Ils étaient à genoux par terre, Harry dans les bras de Louis, le corps secoué de spasmes, et instinctivement, il se mis à le bercer. Tout doucement, en murmurant des mots comme « Calme toi, je suis là, tout va bien… » Il se voulait rassurant mais il ne savait pas s’il l’était, il ne savait même pas si Harry l’entendait. C’était dur de trouver quoi dire, il avait l’impression qu’il ne savait plus parler, il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots justes parce qu’il n’y en avait pas. Louis n’avait jamais été aussi perdu qu’à cet instant. Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu’il venait de voir et entendre à la télévision, ça semblait beaucoup trop fou pour être réel.

❄︎

Harry avait fini par se calmer. Il s’était retrouvé complètement vidé de la moindre énergie. Louis le revoyait faible comme la veille mais en au moins dix fois pire. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés comme tout son visage. Et il répétait « Je peux pas… Je veux pas… » entre deux sanglots. Et Louis se souvenait des mots qu’il lui avait dit naguère : « Je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve. ». Louis se sentait complètement impuissant face à cette situation qu’il ne comprenait que trop peu. « Qu’est-ce que tu ne veux pas Harry ? » Louis tenta de demander en se reculant assez pour le regarder. « Je… Je ne veux pas qu’on me retrouve. » Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et ses joues en était remplies et sa voix si fébrile. Louis hocha sa tête, c’était bien une des seule chose qu’il avait compris jusque là. « Je sais… » Il souffla en réponse. Doucement, Louis attrapa le visage d’Harry entre ses mains et il essuya ses joues pleines de larmes avec ses pouces. Ses yeux bleus s’ancrèrent dans ceux du bouclé et quand il fit sûr d’avoir toute son attention, il se mit à parler d’une voix la plus calme et douce possible. « Tu vas rester ici ok ? Personne ne pourra te trouver ici, personne ne pensera même à te chercher à cet endroit. »


End file.
